


Running just to keep your back in view

by bannanachan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannanachan/pseuds/bannanachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosana Lalond invites the princess of the Royal Alternian Empire over to summon a horrorterror. Also, to make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running just to keep your back in view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza/gifts).



tentacleTherapist [TT] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

TT: Hi.  
TT: Are you busy?  
CC: Not reely!  
TT: Good.  
TT: I’ll be coming by the seashore in an hour.  
TT: Bring your trident.  
CC: 38o

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

She’s got to stop contacting you like this.

You’re the princess, after all! You can’t just be expected to drop what you’re doing willy-nilly to go on random adventures at a moment’s notice. Even if you’re not actually doing anything. It’s the principle of the thing.

You meet her at the seashore an hour after she contacts you. She’s waiting on a rock, her black sash billowing out dramatically behind her in the intense sea breeze.

“Water we doing?” You ask as you mount the shore.

She smiles and holds up a black crystal ball, violet-yellow eyes sparkling. “We’re going to summon a horrorterror.” She says.

***

When you were three sweeps old, you heard about Rosana Lalond from your moirail, and you hated her more than anything else in the whole world.

CC: YOUR W)(AT?  
CA: my kismesis cc cmon water you so upset about  
CC: Whale excuse M-E for not being )(APPY when my MOIRAIL hooks up be)(ind my BACK, -ERIDAN!  
CA: holy carp would you calm down fef  
CA: you were the first to know doesnt that make you happy  
CC: -Eridan.  
CC: W)(Y WOULD THAT MAK-E M-E )(APPY.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

TT: Excuse me, princess.  
TT: Perhaps I can be of some assistance.

You talked to Rosana. She was a blueblood, just like Eridan said. (You doubt somehow that he’d date much lower, even black.) She used long words like how Kanaya does sometimes. You didn’t entirely understand them, but you decided after a short chat that maybe she wasn’t a homewrecker. You even shared some interests – she seemed very, very interested to hear about your lusus, which was weird because your lusus is basically terrifying.

You still hated her, though – you weren’t not entirely sure why, other than the fact that it means you have to share Eridan now. You learned quickly that she’s dangerous, even more dangerous than Eridan is, and it made you worry. It also made you wonder why she was bothering to date him – you loved your moirail, but honestly, Rosana could do a lot better.

The answer to this question was solved when they broke up after four perigees. Not long after, you got to meet her in person, when you went to the seashore to get Eridan’s ring back (that he found on the seafloor, that he left for her on the beach, that you’re not actually entirely sure is really his but she seemed willing to give it away regardless). This trip had the bonus effect of you understanding why you hated her since you first saw her name in type.

Even at only three sweeps old, Rosana was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

***

You sit on the sandy bottom of a cave in the cove where you usually meet. She has set down her sphere a few feet in front of you, and is decorating the stone walls with sheets of black fabric and detritus from the ocean.

“I don’t think you can actually salmon horrorterrors, you know,” you say smartly, nose turned up and looking at the ceiling as she circles the room.

Rosana looks casually over her shoulder back at you, sniffs, and shrugs, continuing on her way. “Well, you don’t know until you try, do you?”

“I’m going to have to krill it if you manage to salmon it anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Of course! I can’t afford to have ancient chaotic beasts running around my planet unsupervised. I’d ram a boat into it myself.”

“Well, you won’t have to. I’ll be able to control it, if everything goes as planned.”

You sigh through your pursed lips, an almost-whistling sound that you know grates on her nerves but doesn’t get her to turn around. “I’m pale for Eridan, you know.”

“So?”

“So I know that playing with weapons of genocide usually doesn’t go as planned!”

She laughs. “Well, maybe I’ll just feed it instead, then.”

You’re on your feet in a second and she’s on the ground, pulling down seaweed with her. You tustle with her in the sand, clawing and biting one another ferociously, until you manage to pin her arms down with your elbows and her legs with your knees.

She looks up at you viciously, face covered in sand. “Did I strike a nerve?”

You kiss her and draw blood. She kisses back, and draws more.

***

When you were little, you learned about quadrants from your schoolfeeds instead of your lusus. It was not a topic, apparently, that she was interested in whispering to you about. No matter – as princess, you had the finest information your kingdom had to offer at your fingertips whenever you wanted it. You’d been pale for Eridan before you really knew what pale meant, and the ashen quadrant, though clearly important, didn’t seem like something you should mess with until you had slightly better diplomatic skills. Which left just the concupiscent ones for you to daydream about.

Schoolfeeds were pretty dull, even good ones, so you didn’t daydream for long before closing the books and deciding that maybe you’d understand better when you were a little more grown up. You did remember one thing jumping out at you, though, something that had an entire chapter dedicated to it, something that Karkat told you too, something that you decided right then and there that you would always live by for the rest of your life.

Quadrant flipping was a bad idea.

***

You and Rosana are naked in the sand, staring at the cave ceiling side-by-side with your hands clasped and panting.

You turn your head to look at her; she doesn’t look back, transfixed by the patterns of the rock or maybe the thought of what lies beyond them.

“I’ve got a sinking feeling about this.” You say, as seriously as you can muster in your current state. “I don’t – I can’t stand worrying about you all the time.”

Rose laughs, and the indigo flush that is covering her cheekbones spreads up around her eyes. “You’re the princess, Feferi. I’m sure you’ve got better things to be worrying about than me.”

You roll over by a foot and kiss her, one hand on either side of her chin. You trace leftover bite marks with your fingers and linger there, parting your lips to let her tongue through so she can delicately but firmly press it up to the roof of your mouth the way that she knows you like. A shiver goes down your spine and you moan into her, and she moans back quietly.

You withdraw from the kiss slowly and smile down at her beatifically, keeping your hands on her cheeks. Four sweeps later, Rosana’s face is still more beautiful to you than any sight your kingdom has ever offered you.

“Maybe,” you agree. “But I’ll probably never care about them as much as I do about you.”

She leans up to kiss you again and draws you closer. You feel her bulge tickling at your nook, and you decide never want to leave this cave.

***

turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

TG: so hey about that thing where you kept my moirail out yesterday all day ravishing her  
TG: dont fucking do that  
CC: I t)(ink you have a )(ig)(ly skewed impression of w)(o was doing the keeping  
CC: B-ESID-ES, you should be glad I was t)(here!  
CC: B-ER-E--EF M-E, S)(-E COULD )(AV-E GOTT-EN INTO MUC)( WORS-E!!!!  
TG: okay one that is an absolutely terrible pun and its even worse in that quirk so please never make it again  
TG: two i dont actually care whose idea it was like at all  
TG: but ros is pretty much never going to display common sense when shes around you  
TG: which leaves it to your highness to be a responsible young troll and like  
TG: stop her  
TG: so if you could maybe find it in your great merciful rulerly capacity to do that next time that would be great  
TG: or i mean you could always stop boning her but im pretty sure thats never gonna happen so  
CC: Rude.  
CC: But fine.  
CC: I’ll get your precious moirail )(ome before dawn from )(ere on out, or at least I’ll try.  
CC: S)(e can be V-ERY STUBBORN about t)(ese t)(ings! )(onestly, she thinks she’s entidaled to my time.  
TG: yeah okay filing that under things i didnt need to know ever  
CC: My lips are S-EALED from )(ere on out!  
TG: just try to be careful  
TG: okay?  
CC: OF COURS--E!!! 38D

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: yeah  
TG: were probably all going to die when she ascends

***

tentacleTherapist [TT] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

TT: Are you free tomorrow night?  
CC: W)(ale that depends  
CC: Your moirail would probably like me to answer no!  
TT: My moirail – who is the love of my life, obviously – doesn’t know what he’s talking about.  
TT: I assume you know the feeling.  
CC: 38/  
TT: So. Let me ask again.  
TT: Are you free tomorrow night?  
CC: W)(at for?  
TT: I want to try again.

***

You meet her at a different cove than last time, on a different part of the seashore. She doesn’t want to arouse suspicion, she says. (What this actually means is that Davvid knows that spot, and she doesn’t want to get caught.) You’re not sure whether Rosana is actually planning to succeed in this and you think it’s impossible regardless, but you’re pretty sure you should be there in case, for safety reasons. And if you maybe have fun playing along a little, well, that’s no one’s business but yours and hers.

This time, you don’t disturb her while she hangs her accoutrements, sitting quite patiently on the stone floor as you watch her work. She’s very methodical about it, given it’s actually just being decoration (even relative to the fact that this whole ceremony, like magic in general, is fake as shit). Rosana has really never been someone to do things halfway, after all.

When she finishes, she returns to sit cross-legged across from you, her crystal ball still sitting between the two of you.

“So, water we supposed to do anyway?” You ask, now that she’s done.

Rosana picks up her crystal ball and begins turning it idly in her hands. “We hold hands,” she says, “and then I say a prayer to summon G’bogullzsho, and then we wait, and if it works, he’ll wake and his spirit will manifest in the crystal ball, where we can communicate with him and I can ask him to manifest physically. Then when he does, I’ll cast a spell of binding and we can bend his powers to our will – although you should probably be at the ready with your trident, just in case I fail, lose my sanity, and go completely grimdark.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to keep that from happening in the first place! It would be SUCH a waste to scuttle you for that.”

“Not even for the safety of your kingdom?”

“Nope! I’d just have to dive into epic battle and free you with a kiss.”

Rather than protesting, Rosana sets the crystal ball down and gestures for you to take her hands. You do, and she closes her eyes.

“G’bogullzsho! Jgngn, fnlth gohluyng j'rg hothaht! Fru’frnuhuh jgog hhgn, zlphzb’g g’ellnnq soth qtarj! Uaheway soth hhgn, nj cgahutat G’bogullzsho, UL’ID!”

The cave is completely silent. You look at Rosana with an expression that is somewhere between skeptical and disappointed. She really sounds like an idiot when she talks like that. It's pathetic. The whole charade is pathetic, a childish show-off, an obvious cry for attention. Rosana's not actually stupid enough to try to summon a horrorterror, she must'nt be, but she's going through the motions anyway just to avoid being humiliated by you, just to get you to hang around her worrying like a lusus. How could you not worry over something this pitiable?

You wait a minute for her to open her eyes, release your hand, or do anything but continue sitting there looking stupidly serene. Every second that passes makes you more annoyed, with her and with yourself for coming along. What did you think was going to happen to merit your participation in this charade, anyway?

(Well, maybe there was something you were hoping for, but…)

Rosana sighs loudly and drops her hands, opening her eyes and locking them with yours. “No luck.” She says woefully.You still can’t detect whether or not she’s actually being sincere about any of this, and it just pisses you off more than ever to think that she called you just to make you the punchline to this elaborate fake joke. You hate Rosana Lalonde and her fake eldritch magic, you hate her crystal ball, you hate watching her tongue slither around in her mouth while she recites nonsense words and you just sit there mesmerized watching her teeth, her tongue, her lips, her _tongue_ –

“Maybe G’bogullzsho is sleeping too deeply tonight.” You suggest.

She smiles. “I guess I’ll just have to try again later.”

A faint memory, nagging at the corners of your mind:

_“Quadrant flipping is hazardous, scandalous, and unwise behavior. It is a practice officially held in contempt by the Royal Alternian Empire. Any trolls found to be practicing it may be subject to culling at any time.”_

You suppose you’ll just have to cull Rosana personally.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ladystuck, Aliza! I don't write Fef very much but I gotta say, this was a super fun prompt.
> 
> Prompt: _Rose and the other kids grow up as trolls on Alternia and Rose meets Feferi through her short-lived internet-only black romance with Eridan. Rose finds Feferi to be a much more fascinating partner-- they begin flipping red and black. If you're doing art, it could just focus on Rose and Feferi's sparks, but if you're doing fic it could be during this mess or the aftermath, whatever that might be. This is mostly a speculative idea of how their personalities would mesh if they'd spoken, but I'd just like to see them interact._
> 
> Thank you to my beta fish [Blooper-boy](http://blooper-boy.tumblr.com) and [Aegisaglow](http://aegisaglow.tumblr.com) for writing pretty much all of the nautical/fish puns. You are horrible people and I love you very much.
> 
> Title is from Jonathan Coulton's "Nemeses", which is one of my favorite kismesis songs.


End file.
